Ashley
Ashley is a player character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. She is a human bard and warlock, and is portrayed by SummonerBlue. Personality Due to her time in the Feywild Ashley can be rather naive towards the workings of the world, giving her trust far more freely and acting far more upbeat than would be expected from a normal person. While it is for the most part sincere, her cheery and carefree exterior masks a long history of nightmares and insecurities, and she has had trouble with truly opening up to others for fear of being rejected. History Aside from her status as one of the Vistani, Ashley's past is largely an enigma as the first thing she remembers was coming to her senses in the Feywild after reading a mysterious book. After wandering it she encountered the fairy queen Titania, who gave her the name "Ashley" as well as helped her reform her personality after losing her memories. Though she enjoyed spending time in the Feywild she inadvertently left it less than a few months before she entered Barovia. Not only did this cause her to start having horrific nightmares again, but it also left her confused and uncertain about the new world she had found herself in, as well as a deep longing to fully become "Ashley" in the hopes that she would find peace in that identity. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Xhantharykk Quelzorladar After inadvertently becoming Xhantharykk's "master" Ashley became attached to the old elf, nearly risking her life to try and break Strahd's hold over him due to a powerful charm spell cast. While on the surface Ashley was unfazed by his eventual death, it proved to be the catalyst for her to start trying to get her wish to fully become "Ashley" to come true no matter what the cost. Hadrick Kainwind While their relationship has been rather strained at times, Ashley looks up to Hadrick as the de facto leader of their party and respects him greatly. She was also fully aware of his infatuation with Jolyne, though she didn't press him on it. Devin Ashley wholeheartedly adores being around Devin and the lap pillows she gives her to the point where she was deeply terrified about revealing her gender to her, believing that she held the drow's hatred for men. Once it was aired though the two of them became closer than ever, and Ashley still gets her lap pillows from her. Abilities Bard Abilities * Bard College: College of Glamour ** Enthralling Performance ** Mantle of Inspiration ** Mantle of Majesty * Bardic Inspiration * Countercharm * Expertise * Font of Inspiration * Jack of All Trades Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations ** Beast Speech * Otherworldly Patron: Great Old One ** Awakened Mind ** Expanded Spell List (Modified) Vistani Abilities * Vistani Curse Feats * Magic Initiate ** Chill Touch (Cantrip) ** Eldritch Blast (Cantrip) ** Spells Bard Spells Cantrips * Prestidigitation Level 1 Spells * Faerie Fire * Healing Word * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Level 2 Spells * Level 3 Spells * Catnap * Dispel Magic * Leomund's Tiny Hut Warlock Spells Cantrips * Level 1 Spells * Shield (Expanded Spell List) * Sleep (Expanded Spell List) * Witch Bolt Special Equipment Weapons * Staff of Power Clothing * Cloak of Protection: Grants its wearer a +1 bonus to AC and saving throws. Other * Pipes of Haunting: A set of musical pipes taken from Baba Lysaga's Crawling Hut. It has 3 charges. The user can take an action to play them and expend 1 charge to create an eerie, spellbinding tune. Each creature within 30 feet that hears the tune must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened of the player for 1 minute. Allies in the area of effect can automatically succeed on the saving throw if the player wishes. A creature that fails the saving throw can repeat it at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. A creature that succeeds on its saving throw is immune to the effect of these pipes for 24 hours. The pipes regain 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. Trivia * Due to the nature of the entity Ashley has formed a warlock pact with, her expanded spell list has been altered slightly from the official Great Old One spells. * Ashley refers to her Cloak of Protection as the "Cloak of Dodgyness." Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:Warlocks Category:Multiclass Characters Category:Vistani